Metal adriamycin complexes show interesting differences from the parent adriamycin in basic pharmacology. Iron adriamycin forms microaggregates on preparation which dramatically affect the distribution and disposition of the adriamycin such as lowering the cardiac content of adriamycin. We have developed a high pressure liquid chromatographic method and a new floorescence detector which allow the simultaneous separation of adriamycin and all its metabolites or daunorubicin and all its metabolites.